back together
by NoobNinja
Summary: R&R The lives of our heros chage after Sir Aaron came back alive. One qesten is Ask. Who marlene wem real is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Back alive and Sleepover.

(This Story is inspired by I. M.R. Duellist's ROAD: Return of Aaron Dragon)

" We shouldn't touch those!" Yell a pink, shoulder length hair, light blue girl shout. She wear a white, round collar t-shirt and red shorts.

" Don't be a Chicken!" Yell a gold/ grown hair boy, he have blue eyes, he wear a blue jacket and brown trousers.

The girl stair at the boy.

" Fine!"

" then get going Marlene!"

Marlene walk over to the old pair of blue gloves, a orb was there as yellow lines go around it then go down.

She lift them then slowly slip then on but…

" WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Marlene start to freak out as the gloves start to glow, she spin around then, with great force, knock to the ground.

A light came as a big band went and sent Marlene and her friend away from the tree of begging.

" _Aaron?…Aaron…wake up" _ _female voice said._

Sir Aaron's blue eyes open slowly but shut again as the sun shin hurt his eyes.

" _SIR AARON!" _

Sir Aaron snap his eyes open to see Lucario running at top speed towards him. With a smile Sir Aaron sit up but moan as pain shoot throw his body.

" _Are you ok master?" _Lucario ask as he look worriedly at his master.

" Am fine Lucario but how are you?" Sir Aaron ask kindly.

" Am fine Mast-"

" Hi! Are you to Alright?!" A young voice came throw the forest.

Sir Aaron stand then turn to face the on coming stranger.

" We're fine miss." Sir Aaron said.

" Good, by the way, my name is Marlene Wem!"

" Hello miss Wem…My name is Aaron…well Sir Aaron" Sir Aaron said.

" came to my house…well…if you want to"

Sir Aaron bow " I will be horned"

Marlene laugh then show the two the way.

" MARLENE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Marlene smile at the brown hair boy.

" Am Fine Dave! Met Aura Guardian! Sir Aaron!" Marlene said with a smile.

The boy stared at the man as a smile creep onto his face.

" Hello…my name is Dave"

Sir Aaron nod with a smile but he fall to the ground in very bad pain.

" _Sir Aaron!" _ Lucario yell as he run over to his master.

" Am…fine…L…Lucario" Sir Aaron said very weakly.

Marlene walk slowly over to Sir Aaron, she grab one of Sir Aaron's arm as Dave grab his other arm.

" Let's go to your house Marlene" Dave said.

Marlene nod as the 4 ( Even Lucario) walk to Marlene's house.

- - - - - - - - -

Sir Aaron lay asleep on a bed in a guest room until…

" THAT… Hero… LET HIS WIFE DIED!

Sir Aaron sit up with wide eyes. He remember his wife, his friends and his new born children.

" You are SO UNFAIR to poor Sir Aaron!" Marlene yell " HE was Fighting and give his LAST ARUA to save the Kingdom!"

Pain came from Sir Aaron's heart as he remember his lost love ones and his very best friends. Tears form in his blue eyes.

" STOP Calling him a Jerk LEE! Dave shout.

" yes, I agree with Dave ! SIR AARON is still asleep in THAT room" Marlene shout.

" He Is! SIR AARON LET-"

"BE QRICK! YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING SOMEONE CLOSE AND DEAR TO YOU DEAD!"

Marlene, Dave and a red hair boy with yellow eyes stared at the black hair. Sir Aaron run off somewhere with tears in his eyes.

" Oh…Sir Aaron…" Whisper Marlene.

------------------

Marlene walk past a silently open door.

" _Sir Aaron…please stop crying, then don't' know how you fell to lost your wife and children." _

" Sniff…Lucario…sniff…my heart hurt right now…please…leave me alone" weep Sir Aaron.

"_ok master"_

Lucario step out of the room but look at Marlene who grow oddly pale until Marlene walk into the room.

" Aaron?" She whisper.

Sir Aaron was humble up, his face hid in his legs as tears came, he sit on the bed. Marlene walk over to the bed, she sit beside the man as she wrap her arms around Sir Aaron's neck. She start to rock him back and forwards.

" Calm down Aaron…" She whisper as she still rock sir Aaron.

" Sniff…Am Sorry…Sniff…if I shout Marlene…sniff it just-"

" I Know…losing someone hurt very badly but…losing your wife, kids and friends cause you some much pain"

Sir Aaron smile as he whip the tears away with his left hand but Marlene spot something.

" Is that your wedding ring?" Marlene ask

Sir Aaron look at the gold ring around his finger.

" Yes mar-"

" Lady Wem! Your Sleepover Guests are here!" Shout a maid

" OH! I FORGOT!" Marlene shout as she rush to her room.

" LET THEM IN LIZA!" Marlene shout to Liza.

--------

Marlene was wearing pink pjs as her hair was in a short ponytail.

" MARLENE!" Shout a female voice.

Marlene smile at a girl with red hair which go past her shoulder but in a pleat, light blue eyes, she wear a blue pjs and hold a light blue sleeping bag.

" hello Rachel" Marlene said.

Two girls with blue, shoulder length hair and green eyes. There was Sam and sarah, the twins.

" Glad you all make it!" Marlene said but frozen when she saw a girl.

The girl have long, hip length black hair which was in a ponytail, some black hair go across her nose, just a little bit. She have very, bright, sky blue eyes. she wear a neat, gray pjs t-shirt and blue pjs trousers. She hold a light navy sleeping bag.. She look like Sir Aaron but more like his wife which Sky Walker have in a book.

" Is it ok if she stay at our Human/ Pokemon sleepover.?" Rachel ask.

" Yep!" Marlene said.

Marlene lead the girls to the huge living room. The girl walk over to the glass cast.

" …you…got…the Simpson Movie?" She ask slyly.

" Yep! Did you saw it?"

" No…"

" Then lets watch it!"

The girl smile as she lay her sleeping bag near Marlene's own one.

"Like to make the pop corn?"

" Ok…Butter or salted?" She ask non-shyly.

" BOTH!" the rest of the girl's yell.

The girl laugh as she and Rachel went into the kitchen.

Few mints later both teen girls walk back in with arms fill very badly with big boxes of pop corn.

" So…tell us bit about yourself" Ask Marlene.

" Well…am an orphan…my parents dead when is…was…born b-"

" Oh! You never saw your parents!?!"

" Well…no…I oddly remember my parents faces…"

" WHAT? But how?"

" I don't know…"

" TELL US WHAT YOUR FATHER LOOKED LIKED!" the girls scream.

The Girl lick her lips as she look up to the ceiling.

" My Father had jet black hair, sky blue eyes, a blue hat was on his head, when is last saw him, he wear a light blue overall, gray t-shirt which folds at the end, near his wrists, a navy cape, a brown belt was at his wrest, a brown bag was at his right side, a blue boots with brown folds. On his hat have a weird crest. Some black hair go across his nose. The last time I saw him was in a forest, he hold me until a blue glow came from his blue gloves with a dark blue orb and yellow lings was on his gloves. He smile as he give me, my necklace the kiss me and I just fall asleep" the girl said.

Marlene's eyes widen as the girl was describing Sir Aaron.

" _this girl…is she one of Sir Aaron's children?"_ Thought Marlene.

" And your mother?"

" She look like me a lot but her hair was not spiky like my, her eyes was very brighter then my eyes. She wear a neat blue skirt, gray t-shirt, her hair was in a bun. Last time I saw her she was smiling at my dad then kiss me good bye as I went away with father."

Marlene think about what the girl said about her parents, her father sound like Sir Aaron.

" So…who look after you?" Rachel said as she throw a piece of butter pop corn into her mouth.

" Ah…lady Eileen…" The girl said with a stone blush came across her face.

" WOW! That mean you kind of a princess!" The girls shout.

" Don't Call Me That Please!" the girl said.

" Sorry…what's your name" ask Rachel ask.

" My real name is Aerith but call me Aeris" the girl said.

The girls smile at Aeris as they get ready to watch the Simpson movie.

" Came on out Rin!" Aeris shout as she throw her poke ball into the air and a Lucario came near Aeris, a female Lucario, she have a pink ball around her right ear, a small, light blue orb around her neck.

" YOU GOT A LUCARIO!" All except Aeris shout.

" yes…so what kind of Pokemon dose you have?" Aeris ask.

The girls throw there poke balls in the air and water type Pokemon and fire type Pokemon came, all the Pokemon are females.

Everyone in the room start to watch the movie but did not notes Lucario near the door. His red eyes show how happy he was.

" _Miss Aerith!" _ Lucario said in a whisper like voice.

Aeris spun her head around to face the door. Her blue eyes widen as she spot Lucario.

" …Lucario…" Aeris whisper.

Lucario nod with a smile.

" Are you ok Aeris?" ask Marlene.

Aeris nod as she turn back to watch the movie.

Lucario went to the room where Sir Aaron was.

---------------------------

"…Aerith…she…Still…alive" Sir Aaron whisper as his sky blue eyes widen.

Lucario smile at his master while Sir Aaron sit on his head with his hands on his head.

" I saw her…she look she is in her Teens, 13 or 14" Lucario said.

Sir Aaron smile at the thought of his daughter, she still alive, he bet she is lovely, sweet and a pure light heart.

" Sir Aaron, Lucario?" Marlene's voice came as she open the door, in her arms was two boxes of pop corn, one is salty and the other is butter.

" Hello Marlene…what's those" Sir Aaron ask.

" Pop corn… I thought you two want some" Marlene said.

She handed Sir Aaron the batter pop corn and Lucario the salty one. Sir Aaron take a hand full of the butter pop corn, put then into his mouth and start to eat them. After he shallow, he smile, so did Lucario.

" Nice…" Both said.

Marlene laugh until soft foot steps came near the door.

" Marlene? Where did you go?" a girl's voice came.

" Aeris! Am in here!" shout Marlene.

Aeris push the door open but frozen when she saw Sir Aaron.

Sir Aaron stand and Frozen too, his eyes widen and so did Aeris…

----------------------------

What Will happen after Sir Aaron and his lost Daughter get back together, will Aeris' bothers ever be named.

Hope you like this chapter and sorry if this chapter is long.

If you have any ideas what will happen in the next chapter and can you guest what Marlene's last name remained

You of which Pokemon.

Marlene Wem ( Try it back words)

See you later and don't hate this chapter or my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Finding/ Sickness.

" …Aerith…?"

" …Dad…?"

The two stay silent until Marlene break the silent.

" I Known IT!" Marlene yell

Aerith jump but then turn to Marlene.

" You know I an Sir Aaron's daughter?" Aerith whisper as her throat suddenly.

" No" Marlene said.

Aeris sigh as a weird shot of pain came. Marlene spot this and now notes a small, scare on her right cheek.

Aeris spot the two, big box of pop corn which case her to laugh.

" Haha, Dad, Lucario" Aeris said.

The two look at the black hair girl, then spot what she was laughing at.

" Want to watch the Simpsons movie?" Aeris ask.

" The What?"

Aeris smile, Marlene agree to tell what a movie is as Aeris went to tell the others.

" Movie is a pitcher which moves and have sounds" Marlene explains.

" SIR AARON! LUCARIO!" bunch of female voices came.

Marlene sigh as all of her friends came. The Girls pull poor and confuse Lucario to the living room.

Aeris hold her Father's hand which have his wedding ring and softly walk to the living room.

Lucario sit as the other girls give him pop corn, Aeris laugh.

" BART!" Shout Homer Simpson.

Everyone happily sit and watch the movie, Sir Aaron and Lucario even enjoy the Movie.

Aeris fall backwards as she laugh her head off with the other girls.

Lucario was laughing so hard that tears came down his eyes.

-------

Everyone was sound asleep, Lucario was asleep next to his daughter, Aeris' Lucario, Rin. Marlene was fast asleep, snoring…loudly. Aeris was curl up near Sir Aaron, his hat rested on her head and coving her eyes.

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

" WHAT ON EARTH!" All The Girls Scream Loudly.

Lucario, Rin and Sir Aaron sit up, still sleepily.

" Good Morning, breakfast is ready" Liza said with a smile.

The Girls was angry at the maid, using a alarm to wake them up. Aeris notes something over her eyes. She lift the thing off her head to realise it's her fathers hat. Aeris blink but went to get something to eat.

--------------------

Marlene and the others got dress until…

Bing don.

Marlene went to the front door to see Dave standing there with a big smile.

" Hello Dave!" Marlene shout as she throw her arms around the boy's neck.

" Hi Marlene…how the Sleepover?" Dave ask kindly.

" yep! Sir Aaron and Lucario enjoy it too"

Dave Rise a eyebrow.

" You Guys make Them came?"

" NO! well…the others pull Lucario to watch the Simpsons Movie but Sir Aaron walk throw with his daughter a-"

" Wait! Back Up! Sir Aaron HAVE a DAUGHTER?!" Dave Ask

Marlene guest Dave will react like this, with a deep sigh Marlene tell what happen last night.

"WOW" Dave said " IS Aerith very Nice?"

" YES accurse! Sir Aaron is very Nice so Aeris is very nice" Marlene shout back.

Dave put his hands up in defends.

" So…Oh…Lee…Hello" Marlene said as lee walk over to the house.

" Hello…How-"

" DON'T YOU START AGAIN!" Both Dave and Marlene yell at the other teen.

" WHAT ON EARTH YOU TWO ARE SHOUTING ABOUT!" yell Rachel as she came to the door wearing a red t-shirt and black trousers.

" Sorry-"

Sir Aaron walk to the small group.

" I can hear you two shouting from the living room" Sir Aaron said.

---------

" THERE IS STILL TWO MISSING CHILDREN!" Everyone but Aeris yell.

" Yes…Rufus and Genesis is some where but I…don't know where" Aaron said.

Aeris sit near her father as he tell about his family.

Aeris wear a navy jacket, blue t-shirt, white skirt and brown boots, a brown rope was around her neck as a necklace must be there under her t-shirt. Her bright blue eyes look at the older man.

" I Can ask my friend if he can help to find my bothers" Aeris said

"Maybe" Marlene said.

Aeris stand up as she went to make a phone call.

Few hours later.

A Blonde hair teen with blue eyes, he wear a blue jacket and black cloths. He is Volkner.

-----

" AH! Snow in Down my trousers! SNWO DOWN MY TROUSERS!" Yell Rachel.

Everyone was laughing until two thuds sounds came behind the group.

" _lady Aerith!" _ Lucario shout as he rush to a Aerith cold body. She lay in the snow, face grow paler by the mint.

Lucario softly lift Aeris against his chest, her face show how much pain she is in, like something is going to pop out of her chest. Sweat came down her face.

Marlene went red in the face as a fever came.

Sir Aaron lift his daughter into his arms, Aeris grab her father's t-shirt.

" Lets get these two to a hospital…NOW!" Volker said.

Everyone nod, Volker lift the pink hair teen onto his back as everyone turn to run to a nearest town.

---------

Everyone stand outside the room where Aeris and Marlene went in.

10 mints later

Near all the girls was asleep and Rachel, Sir Aaron, Lucario and Volker was awake.

" Excuse Me" A Female Nurse said as she came out.

Everyone who is wake stand.

" How Is Aeris and Marlene?" Ask Rachel

" Miss Aeris have a very bad heart wound" the doctor said.

Everyone (who is awake) eyes winding.

" I Know Aeris for 12 years and I EVER know she have a heart wound!" Yell Volker.

" Well…She came here but her usually doctor never tell any one about it"

Volker always hate the doctor.

" It look like a blade wound" The Doctor said.

" A Blade wound, a sword wound, but ho-"

Volker eyes widen as he remember Aeris was a sleep for years, when he met her, she have that small cut on her left cheek.

" is There a machine which cane let people see the past of someone?" Volker ask.

The Female doctor smile as she nod.

" If we look at Aeris past, we may found out how Aeris get her heart wound"

Chapter 3: Aeris Past and the truth of the Son's of Aura.

Hope you like this chapter.

The Next chapter, as the title tell you, this will tell the past thirteen thousand year ago.

Sir Aaron's friends and Wife well be show.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aeris past and the truth

Few mints later.

The Group went into a room with a white, big Machine which look a lot like a scanner.

" A Scanner? This will show us Aeris' past?" Rachel ask

The female Doctor nod as Sir Aaron lay Aeris near the machine as it start and she went in.

" The Screen will show the past" The Doctor said as she point to the screen near Volker.

It Start and show a lovely garden with lovely flowers.

" _Stop fighting you two" Said a female with black, neat bon hair, brightest blue eyes, she wear a lovely white dress with blue strips. She have a big Belly._

_A green hair man, dark green eyes, wear a gray hat with the same yellow crest like Sir Aaron's._

_He wear gray and red cloths. The man smile softly at the black hair female._

_A blue hair man with very dark blue eyes stair at the female, he wear all white and gray cloths._

" _Sorry Janelle" The men said._

_Janelle just laugh until she turn around and Sir Aaron was walking up to the 3 then kiss Janelle_

" Your Wife and Friends!" Everyone yell.

Lucario and Sir Aaron nod.

" _has the babies been kicking much" the Green hair man ask._

" _A lot Taklee…" Janelle said_

_Taklee smile then turn to Sir Aaron._

" _looking foreword to be a dad Aaron?" _

" _Chuck, Yep" _

_The small group sit around the Garden until…_

" _Ah…I think the babies are coming" Janelle said throw the pain._

" _WHAT!" Yell the 3 men._

" _Ok…I get a doctor and Taklee, Aaron help Her!" Yell the Blue hair man_

" _What?, why me?" Taklee ask._

" _YOU HAVE TWINS!" The Blue hair man said._

" _Ok…Hurry Hikalee!" Taklee yell_

_Hikalee nod as he rush to the Castle, the two men help Janelle into the house, letting her lay on a bed._

" _Lady Aura" A doctor said._

_------------------_

_Hikalee, A Red hair man called Haylee and Lucario waited outside the house._

_BAAAWAAA _

_The 3 jump when they hear 3 voices of a babies._

_Haylee open the door and the 3 walk in._

_Smiles came in as they saw a very tried Janelle , sitting in the bed, holding tow blue bundles, a semi spick, black hair boy was in one of Janelle's arms and a black hair girl was in the other. _

" Aeris!" shout the group.

_Sir Aaron was sitting near his wife, on the bed, his hat was off and he was holding a boy like the one Janelle was holding but no spick hair._

" _Came Over Lucario and met your new friends" Taklee said as he walk over to Janelle._

_He did and sniff the baby boy in Sir Aaron's arms._

_------------_

" _What do you mean…The war start again?" Ask Janelle._

_Lady Rin nod as she look at the 3 kicking babies. _( note: I really Mean It )

" _Aaron…" Janelle whisper but Aaron hold her hand tightly._

_----------------------------------_

_The Scene change to see Lady Janelle, with the children and Haylee._

" _Hello Miss Aura" A Creep voice came._

_Janelle turn around to see a Soldier in red standing there._

" _Get OUT" She Hiss._

" _Not Without your daughter." The Soldier said._

_Janelle get ready to fight with Haylee but a attack hit Janelle and got the baby girl on her left cheek and at the heart which was bleeding very badly but the cut over the heart disappear as it glow._

"So…that's…how that wound at the heart is there" Sir Aaron whisper.

Everyone stand still as their eyes widen.

" _Aerith!" Janelle yell as she turn to kick the Soldier._

" _You…two will DIE" He shout and got Janelle against the chest, she fall to the ground, drying._

_Haylee died as he got a very deep cut in his back. _

_Janelle move her left hand to show a crest mark and she whisper some then which make Aerith go to the castle and a blue orb came, coving the two boys as they disappear._

" _Rufus, Genesis, Aerith…I love yo…." she said but her eyes close and died before finishing._

Everyone was shocked, the machine let Aeris out. Sir Aaron lift Aeris into his arms.

" She can get a Sugary to fix that heart wound." The doctor said.

Sir Aaron nod.

Few hours later.

Doctors wheeled Aeris into the Sugary room.

----------------------------------

Most of the group was asleep, Sir Aaron was near falling asleep.

" The Sugary gone Well" The doctor said.

Sir Aaron and Lucario smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4.

Hope you like this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

-1Note.

The next chapters or two more, the Son's of Sir Aaron will be found and the Pokemon Diamond and Peal group will came.

Rufus and Genesis is From Final Fantasy 7 and the new Crisis core Game.

I just use these for the Name of The Son of Aura.

I may Bring Sir Aaron's wife and Friends back later on in the chapters and a Secret of Lucario's love life. Haha.

See You later and enjoy the Story!

Noobninja


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: RUFUS!/ nightmare

Few week later.

" Stop Snoring Marlene!" Aeris yell at her friend.

The two are out of the hospital and in a cave in the snow Mountain. Marlene's snoring eco in the cave and grow much, much louder.

" OW!" Marlene yell as Lucario throw a apple at the pink hair teen.

She Grab her sore head then grab the apple.

" YOUR DEAD LUCARIO!" She yell as she chase the Aura Pokemon.

Everyone sweat drop before Sir Aaron and Volker stop Marlene.

Few Hours later.

" Hay…Is that Riley from Iron Mountain?" Ask Aeris.

Marlene, Volker, Aeris and Dave lean over a Rock.

Riley was a black, semi spick hair, a blue hat with a purple band, a dark blue suite jacket, brown trousers and black shoes. He stand as a red, puffy hair boy wearing red jacket and yellow trousers was being chase by a blue hair female, she have blue eyes and she wear a black t-shirt and a pink skirt, over her shoulders was a blue jacket.

The Rock that the 4 was leaning against give way….

AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone turn to the 4 and rush over, Riley catch Aeris, a purple hair boy catch Marlene, A Tall Red hair boy with glasses and a brown hair female catch Dave and Volker.

" Hay…Your Sir Aaron's Daughter!" The Glasses teen said.

Aeris look at him then turn to see Riley who oddly look a lot like her father and her bother, Rufus.

" Rufus?" Aeris whisper.

Riley jump and a small sweat came. Everyone turn to the two black hair teens.

" …A…Aerith…?" ask Riley.

Aeris smile as she nod, Riley nod as the two hug. Aeris start to cry happily in Riley's chest.

Few mints later.

Sir Aaron and the others Till Riley and his friends what happen, everyone but Flint understand.

" OW…My…Mind…Hurt…"

Riley Roll his eyes then make a snow ball. He throw it at the red hair which knock him backwards.

" HAY!…Watch it…Rufus…haha!" Flint said while laughing.

" Wait an other snow ball" Riley said harshly.

Flint Shut up Fast.

Few hours later.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully but a nightmare came to Sir Aaron.

" _AARON!" Scream Janelle as she disappear into fire._

_Aaron fell pain throw his legs and can't save her, the next scene was Aeris and Riley, huddled together as fire came around them. Aeris was unconssiers , leaning against Riley's chest as blood came down her forehead and chest, her face show how much pain she was in._

_Riley was biting his bottom lip hard, A cut go down his left eye, and a cut on his left cheek. _

_Aaron try to save the two but can't._

" Dad! Dad!"

Sir Aaron shout up from his dream. Aeris sit beside him. Aaron whip the sweat from his forehead, breathing sharply as the dreams images came again. He look at Aeris then Riley.

" Are you sure you are ok Dad?" Riley ask while rising a eyebrow.

" Yes…" Sir Aaron said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

" Genesis?" Aeris ask to a black hair teen.

" Aerith!? Rufus!? DAD!?" the teen ask in a shout voice.

The 3 nod and end up in a hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter.

I like to say a special Thanks to

I.M.R. Duellist for the reviews.

See you all later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: back together

In this the Crew met a boy who Sir Aaron knows who he is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few weeks later.

Riley, his friends, Aeris, Marlene and their friends walk throw the mountain, talking happily until.

RRRRAAAAAWWWW

A Dragon type Pokemon fly near the group and near hit Sir Aaron.

"well, Master Aura…long time no see" a old voice

Sir Aaron turn then narrow his eyes.

The man was the one who killed Janelle Aura and Sir Haylee.

" Go aw-"

1 Red, chin length hair 13 year old boy with brown goggles on his head, he wear a red jacket, yellow t-shirt, blue shorts and black trousers stand in front the group.

"…You………meant to be DEAD!" the man hiss at the teen boy

" I Have no ideas what your talking about" The Teen said.

" why Y-"

" Your talking to my Great, great, Great, Great, Great Grandson" A old voice said.

Sir Aaron's eyes widen as he remember the voice.

" Grandpa Haylee" the teen said

Haylee jump of a cliff and landed near the boy .

" Haylee" Whisper Sir Aaron.

The man turn his head to smile at his dear friend.

The teen boy jump in the air and his leg turn into a pillar of Fire. He hit the man's head which burn and nearly knock him out

" Why Yo- Ack!"

The Evil man chough up blood as the teen kick him in his chest very hard.

The Teen smile.

" Ha-ya-to" Haylee said.

The teen boy who is Ha-ya-to rush over to his grandpa.

" Ha-ya-to…( Chuckle) Nice name and like Grandpa like Grandson"

" your not SO Funny Aaron!" Haylee said while laughing.

" Ha-ya-to!" Yell a young Female voice.

" SUL!" Ha-ya-to yell

A 15 year old girl with lovely, light green, pleated hair, very light green eyes, she wear a red, hooded jacket, a purple skirt and black trousers. She run and behind her was Sir Taklee and a green hair boy, green eyes, he wear a red t-shirt and black trousers, a cross scare was on the boy's left cheek.

The 3 green hair people run to the front of the group.

" Takeshi! Sulato! Sir Taklee! HI" Ha-ya-to shout happily.

The girl who is Sulato and the boy who is Takeshi look at ha-ya-to with a big smile.

" Don't flirt you two" Takeshi said with a silly smile.

Sulato and Ha-ya-to's face went deep red.

" YOUR DEAD TAKESHI!" Ha-ya-to yell angry.

" Don't fight you two" Taklee said with a " going to laugh" look.

" Granddad!" Takeshi yell.

" DIED!" The man shout as he hit Ha-ya-to.

" HA-YA-TO!" Scream Sulato.

Ha-ya-to was trying to get up but due to the very deep, super painful and very badly bleeding cut in his back, he just lay on a now, bloodstained snow.

" NOW TO DIED" the man rush over to the injured teen.

" Freeze!" Sulato Yell as he thrush a hand in front of her.

On the palm was symbols. Symbols of fire, lighting, Earth, water, light, dark, Time, Space, wind, heart

(Not really), heal, death, light etc.

" W…why…can't…I…move!?" the man said.

" I Will Not let you hurt him!" Sulato hiss.

" You are SO Dead" Takeshi said with a smile.

Sulato lift her hands and the snow around the man went in the air.

" Snow Coffin" Sulato shout as she slam her hands together.

The man was covered in snow in two seconds!

" WOW!" Everyone but Takeshi, Sulato, Ha-ya-to, Haylee and Taklee said in the same time.

After, Sulato rush over to Ha-ya-to and kneel at his side.

" Ha-ya-to…are you alright…Hold On Ok" she said nervously.

Ha-ya-to start to chough " Please…heal…S…Sul…"

With a nod, sulato take a big bag of water, open the lid and with the hand with those Symbols, she lift the water into a ball.

" This may sting ha-ya-to" She whisper.

" I don't really care" ha-ya-to said with a smile.

with a smile on her face, Sulato move her hand over, touching the cut, with the water.

Ha-ya-to gritted his teeth as the pain came but he know this mean the healing power of Sulato is working.

" Sore?" Sulato said as she close the lid of the water bag.

Ha-ya-to sit up then start to shiver as a long cut was in his t-shirt.

Sulato laugh then help her friend ( note: they are Not Friends…They are Boyfriend, GIRLFRIEND!)

" Let's get back, want to came?" Takeshi ask to the group.

They nod very Fast.

------------------------------------------------------

" SHUT UP TAKESHI!" Ha-ya-to yell at his friend.

A blue hair/ eyes boy sigh as he walk between his friends.

" Takeshi…Your not REAL Helping by teasing Ha-ya-to that he love your Sister"

" Thanks Hikaru" Ha-ya-to said

Takeshi was in a huff.

" YOU Always on Sulato and Ha-ya-to's Side Hikaru" takeshi said.

" Your On SULATO SIDE TOO!" Hikaru said, he start to get a bit angry.

" Please don't fight you too!" Sulato plead

The two stop.

" Ryo, Roso?" Sulato said as she turn. Two purple hair teens look at her. One is 18 and the other is 14 year old.

" Yep!" the 14 year old who is Roso said with a smile to his best friend.

Sulato laugh.

Ray-lee ( Sir Aaron's friend) smile at his grandsons.

Taklee, Haylee , Aaron, Ray-lee and Hikalee was standing away, talking like old times but with bad news and good news.

" Janelle is Alive!" Aaron shout by mistake and cause Riley and Aeris to glare at him.

" Mother…is alive?" Ask Riley with a raised eyebrow.

" Yep…but…that man who…Ha-ya-to have to fight… take her to his castle" Taklee said

" THEN LET'S SAVE HER!" Flint shout.

A whack came, Flint happen to yell right into Riley's ear.

" watch it Flint!" Riley yell angrily.

Rest of the Teens roll their eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Next chapter.

Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

I like to say thank you to I.M.R. Duellist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Whole group walk the snow mountains, towards the evil man's castle but…

BAAAWWWW

The girl's scream until

" Lighting tower" a 16 year old boy shout.

A brown, chin length hair, light blue eyes, he wear a white jacket with a hood, a blue trousers and black shoes.

He jump near Sulato.

A boy with blue hair, red eyes and wearing all blue stand beside the brown hair teen.

" Kevin!" Sulato shout happily as she hug the teen boy.

" haha…Sulato…" Kevin said with a smile.

The grown ups tell Kevin what the group is going.

" Can I help?" Kevin ask

" YEP!" said the teens shout.

" What Stupid Aaron is falling in my trap!" the man yell

" Aaron…" a female voice whisper.

Janelle was sitting in a cell with nasty cuts in her body. She hide her face in her legs, wishing for her husband to came and rescue her.

Back with the group.

" Hay! STOP THAT!" Yell Takeshi as the blue hair teen just attack Sir Aaron and got his across his chest.

The red Eyes of the teen's was blank, no pupils.

Sulato quickly grab the boy, she fell a evil spirit inside the boy's heart and she know what to do.

" Free this heart!" Sulato yell as she slam her birthmark hand at the teen's heart and a dark purple cloud came out of the boy's body.

" Are you alright?" she whisper to the boy

" Yes…thank you…my name is Luke" the teen said.

" Hello Luck, my name is Sulato"

Luck's eyes widen then bow to sulato.

" I will join your guest to save Mrs Aura and Genesis Aura" Luck said.

"What! Genesis and mum is at the evil man's castle!" Yell Riley and Aerith

Luck smile then nod and the two teens.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Race against time.

Will the group save Lady Janelle and Genesis' life or will die at the Evil man's powers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Death of Ha-ya-to and finding the lost family members

To I.M.R. Duellist.

I never put Kingdom heart stories because I usually do Final Fantasy 7 stories so sorry.

I can't wait to read your next chapter of your new story.

New chapter is up.

-----------------------------------------------------

The group rush to the big, white castle. Sulato sense Aaron's wife and last Son's spirits, and very, very weak heart beats.

" W…we…should hurry!" Sulato yell.

" Why?" ask Riley.

" Both are very weak…"

Everyone's eyes widen but nod.

They rush into the castle and rush up the twisted, white and clean stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------

Janelle sit still, felling her heart beating very slowly.

" Janelle!" Yell a male voice.

Janelle stay still, hugging her legs closer against her badly hurt chest, she fell like crying as she wish Aaron his here.

" Janelle, It's me…Aaron" the voice came again.

Janelle's head shot up to face Aaron, her very bright blue eyes start to tear up as she look at her husband.

" Aaron… I Thought you will never came!" She said throw the hard streams of tears.

Aaron and Taklee break the lock of the cell door and walk over to the crying female.

" AARON!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck, hiding her head in his chest.

" Am Sorry…I will never let you or Genesis get hurt anymore!" he said as he stroked his wife's hair

Janelle smile as she walk out of the cell with the two men.

A 13 year old boy with not spick hair was sitting with his legs up against his bleeding chest. He have dark blue eyes, a scare was in his left cheek. He wear a blue jacket, white t-shirt with a round neck, his necklace was around his neck, the symbol was a part of the symbol that is on Sir Aaron's hat. Gray trousers and blue boots.

His eyes was blank.

" Genesis" Two voices came, one was female and the other is male.

" Aerith? Rufus?" he ask, looking at them with his blank eyes.

" yes…come on…dad and mum is waiting for us" Aeris said as she lead her Blind bother.

(note: he is not real blind)

The 3 teens rush to the troth room but…

" well, will" The old voice said.

The man rush be hind ha-ya-to and strike him.

"time to die!" he said as he appear near Janelle and strike her then Genesis.

Aaron lift his wife into his arms. She look so pale and in pain.

Riley and Aeris help Genesis lean against a wall.

" hold o-"

Ha-ya-to's scream make everyone shock.

He lay on the ground, bleeding very badly from his back. Sulato rush over to ha-ya-to's side and hold his hand, which fell cold

" Ha-ya-to…please…Don't die" She said while crying.

" am…s…sorry…s…sulato…" he said before pulling sulato near him as he give him a kiss…sulato cry happy but that faint when ha-ya-to close his eyes and he died.

Sulato shout his name, Takeshi went to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Am sorry sul…" He whisper at his dear sister.

Sulato hug ha-ya-to….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this is short and sad.

Chapter 8: the last fight.

Ha-ya-to will be back alive in the next or one after chapter.

Please don't hate my story.

Note:

I.M.R. Duellist: Thanks you and thanks for your revives.

More revives please.


	9. Chapter 9

What Happen last time.

"time to die!" he said as he appear near Janelle and strike her then Genesis.

Aaron lift his wife into his arms. She look so pale and in pain. Riley and Aeris help Genesis lean against a wall.

" hold o-"

Ha-ya-to's scream make everyone shock. He lay on the ground, bleeding very badly from his back. Sulato rush over to ha-ya-to's side and hold his hand, which fell cold

" Ha-ya-to…please…Don't die" She said while crying.

" am…s…sorry…s…sulato…" he said before pulling sulato near him as he give him a kiss…sulato cry happy but that faint when ha-ya-to close his eyes and he died.

Sulato shout his name, Takeshi went to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Am sorry sul…" He whisper at his dear sister.

Sulato hug ha-ya-to….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now this chapter. Chapter 8: The last Fight

The Evil man sneak over to Sulato and takeshi who stand with their back at the man but lucky Hikari spot him.

Something very water on the flat surface of the sword, it was purple.

Hikari eyes widen as he relies what the liquid was poison!

" SULATO, TAKESHI! MOVE!" Hikari yell at his two best friends.

Sulato and Takeshi jump at Hikari's out burst but they turn and something happen which cause everyone's eyes to widen.

Hikari stand in front of Sulato and Takeshi. The Silver poisoned sword was in his gut. The blue hair teen spit up blood which came down from his mouth. He try to pull the sword out but more blood came down from his mouth and his stomach.

" Hikari…no…please…don't…die…Too" Sulato though.

Hikari start coughing very badly and more blood came.

" guild the Poisoned out throw the sword wound" Hikari whisper throw the pain.

Sulato try to run to help her friend but stop by Takeshi.

" Don't Sulato"

Sulato's bright green eyes widen at what Her big bother's words.

" BUT TAKESHI! If We Don't hurry, Hikari will Die!" Sulato yell at Takeshi

" Sul…Look at Hikari" Takeshi said as he point to the teen.

Sulato look at the old teen and her eyes widen.

Purple liquid just float in the air under Hikari's hand which have a water symbol and it was glowing. She look down at the bloodstained sword which blood was still dripping from. The same purple liquid was coming down the sword and the orb of purple liquid grow bigger and bigger.

" P…Poison…" Sulato said weakly.

" He take the hit for you sulato…He will be ok…I know it lil sis" Takeshi said with a smile.

Sulato smile as she turn to see Hikari throw the huge orb of poison at the man then place the symbol hand on the side of the non-poisoned sword. With the last of his strength and breath in very deep, he pull the sword out of his gut.

" Hikari!" Sulato yell as the teen fall to the ground.

Takeshi catch Hikari before he hit the ground, face first.

" Ta…Takeshi?" Hikari said weakly.

Takeshi lean Hikari against a wall where Sir Aaron and Lady Janelle was.

" Can you breath in and out?" Janelle ask Hikari " When dose it hurt?"

Hikari cough and more blood came. " It's sore when I breath out" he said.

Janelle nod.

" You only manage to live my boy…because you take that poison out of your body" The man said.

" ZIP IT!" Takeshi his sharply with anger.

The man frozen at the anger of the young teen, He look into Takeshi's eyes to see very, very much anger.

With a turn to look at the dead body of Ha-ya-to and then turn to Hikari, he final realise that he went too far.

" Aura Spare!" Sir Aaron yell as he rush to the man.

Takeshi jump above the man head the his left leg turn into earth, with back flip he kick the man in the head.

" Earth coffin!" Takeshi said as he land on the ground.

The cement and the soil came up and cover the man for his head to his toes.

" What…On EARTH IS THIS!" yell the now very angry man.

" It's one of my powers…you will get killed if you make me any more anger" Takeshi hiss angry.

The man zip it fast.

Janelle was busy helping Hikari's wounds. Aeris helping Genesis who still ( oddly) was blind.

Riley grab a baseball size poke ball, press the big button on it then it turn into a fist size.

" COME ON OUT RAY!" Riley shout as he throw the poke ball into the air.

A male Lucario came out. A small necklace with a light blue orb was around his neck.

" Use Aura spar" Riley yell.

Few mints later.

The man was limping over to a wall, bleeding very badly, cuts in his chest, legs, arms, head and sides.

Takeshi kneel as he breath throw the pain in chest. Sulato was kneeling as she use her healing power to heal Hikari.

" Die!" Aaron yell as he rush to the man.

Sir Aaron was covered in cuts and bleeding. Blood came down from the corners of his mouth.

The man and Aaron fired at each other, killing the man and hurt Aaron.

----------------------------------

Chapter 9: back alive and returned home


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9. Back live.

"Aaron!" Janelle yell as she wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and his him. Aaron laugh after the kiss was finish.

"Mum! Dad!" Shout 3 voice.

The two turn to see Riley, Aerith and a non Blind Genesis run towards them. As the reach their parents the 5 give a lovely, family moment.

Sulato sigh but fell something around her neck and a soft kiss on her nearest cheek. She turn to see Ha-ya-to.

" Ha-ya-to!" Sulato shout as he hug him while crying.

" Sulato…am so sorry" he said with his head down and eyes close but that stop as Sulato kiss him, a romanced one. Causing the two to grow very red.

" I Love you Ha-ya-to!" Sulato said as she smile at Ha-ya-to.

"…I LOVE YOU TOO! SULATO!" Ha-ya-to yell as he kiss Sulato.

Mew happen to fly over Ha-ya-to's head and in her small hands was gold ring, light green and yellow diamonds in a heart shape. With a small, soft laugh, me drop the ring onto Ha-ya-to's head.

" OW what o-" Ha-ya-to spot what drop onto his head. His yellow eyes widen as he saw the wedding ring.

"…M…Mew?…y…you…w…want…me…t…" Ha-ya-to whisper.

Mew wink with a small smile on her face.

" Ha-ya-to?" Sulato voice pop throw ha-ya-to's trances.

Ha-ya-to smile then kneel on one knee and a propose.

Sulato eyes widen and mouth drop open. So did the others, in fact, everyone.

"I…if you don't…want to sulato I total und-"

" YES!!!I Will marry You Ha-ya-to!!!!" Sulato said with the biggest smile she ever give in her life.

Ha-ya-to smile as he slip the ring on Sulato's finger. Both give their first soon to be a couple kiss.

" Aw!!!" The girls said at this.

Aaron laugh.

Takeshi smile at his Sister and going to be Bother - in-law.

" I WILL BE BRIADMARID!" Aeris and Dawn yell.

Ha-ya-to and Sulato laughed at this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Ha-ya-to and Sulato's wedding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ( Sulato: 16, Hay-ya-to: 19, Takeshi: 20)

1 year later….

" OW! Sairlenejane! Sis! You pin Me!" Sulato said.

A blonde, shoulder length hair girl with green eyes, she wear a light pink dress. This girl is Sulato and Takeshi's older sister. She try to fix sulato's white wedding Dress but bad a sewing.

" Oh…Sorry Sulato…are you nervously about today?" Ask Sairlenejane.

" NO WAY!…I love Ha-ya-to so much" Sulato said with a smile.

Sulato softly lift her light pink, silk, lovely dress up to show lovely, sliver with pink love hearts slip on shoes. She fix her hair into a bun with a lovely, pink, yellow and green hearted hair band to show her light green eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" STOP Moving around Lucario!" Riley yell.

Riley wear a nice, neat suite, his hair was brush and neat but he was trying to get Lucario to wear his bow tie!

Sir Aaron wear his knight cloths and his hat but he is willing to help Genesis and Riley's tie.

" DAD! TELL LUCARIO TO HOLD STILL" Riley yell angry at his dad.

Sir Aaron walk over to Riley and Lucario. He smile as he kneel in front of Lucario.

" Let Riley help you with your tie Lucario" he said calmly.

Lucario nod and stand still to let Riley help.

"Lucario!!! You look so cute in that suite!!!" .Yell Dawn.

Riley's face went red as he saw Dawn wearing a silk, pink dress with lovely silver short high heels.

"WOW…" Riley said a little bit loud

Dawn's own face went red.

-----------------------------------------Out side----------------------

Mew fly near the church where the wedding is taking place. With a deep breath Mew near all her power to turn back into Marlene. She was dead pale and nearly trip over but stop.

" Are you alright miss Wem?" A Female's voice came.

Marlene turn to face Lady Janelle. The lady wear a lovely, light blue dress and white slip on shoes. Marlene followers lady Janelle into a dressing room what luckily have a spear dress.

" Thank you miss…?" Marlene said weakly.

" Janelle…" Lady Janelle said with a smile.

2 hours later.

After the wedding part of the day gone, everyone was having fun… and a good surprise will came for Lucario, Rin, Ray and Ryan!

" _Lucario…_" A sweet voice came behind Lucario.

He jump as he spun around to see a female Lucario, she have no spicks, she wear a light blue dress, dark blue slip on shoes.

Lucario smile as he hug the Female.

" _Reline! H…how…w…when…w…who?" _Lucario ask as he hold the female arms length.

Reline laugh softly. She hug him until…

" Mother!" 3 voices came for behind.

Lucario and Reline spun around to see Ray ( Riley's Lucario) Rin ( Aeris' Lucario) and Ryan ( Gen's Lucario) the 3 run over as they hug their parents. Reline and Lucario smile as they break way from their hug.

" AAAW!" Aeris said while Riley and Gen Roll their eyes.

At the dinner.

Takeshi talk for Sulato and Ha-ya-to and as a joke, Hikaru, Gammy and Kevin write scores.

" Not Funny you 3" Sulato said while laughing.

The Night part.

Sulato, Ha-ya-to, Sir Aaron and Janelle, Hikaru and Gammy and more dance happily.

End of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Hay.

I Just want to tell you that I will soon do a new story.

One part in chapter 11 in ' Back Together' 

When 3 people score Takeshi's speech.

This happen at my family's friend's wedding. I think it was funny to put in as a joke.

See you later.


End file.
